


Luck on His Side

by glitzyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Eventual Smut, Family Issues, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other aus mixed in, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, cursing, three soft boys in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitzyeol/pseuds/glitzyeol
Summary: Sehun knew falling in love with two men already in a loving relationship couldn't end well-- perhaps luck was on his side.





	1. Chapter 1

Monday somehow became Sehun's favourite day.

The reason for that just walked through the door of his flower shop.

“The usual?”

Chanyeol smiled as he approached the desk, he always seemed to glow in that moment, surrounded by all the flowers. “yes please.”

He had been working at the coffee shop across the street for the last few months -- it was part time while he waited to hit it big as a Composer

The manager had given Chanyeol the task to pick up flowers to decorate all the tables. Which was very fortunate for Sehun.

It was unfortunate however that his crush wasn't available.

He remembered the day he found out perfectly, Chanyeol had come in, as usual, to ask for the multiple bunches of fresh flowers; Sehun had somehow found the confidence to ask if he was single.

The second uncomfortable laughter sprung from Chanyeol's plump lips, Sehun wished he'd never let his confidence rear its ugly head.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

“Actually i've been in a relationship for the past few years.” Chanyeol ruffled his hair and his goofy smiled made a special appearance. It was clear he pictured the man he loved. “i'm sure you’ve seen him picking me up before.”

 _Of course someone beautiful in so many ways wouldn’t be single._ Sehun thought bitterly as he smiled and replied with the usual ‘I'm happy for you.’ response.

Later that evening as he locked up ‘Oh Blossoms’, Sehun witnessed Chanyeol get picked up by his boyfriend for the first time. The boyfriend was obviously just as beautiful.

It was so unfair.

Happy little smiles graced their face as they shared a not so discreet kiss, it was clear how in love the couple were.

If only Sehun had paid more attention to his surroundings, he would have easily saved himself from the embarrassment.

Yet another nail was knocked into the coffin that held his love life.

A few months had passed since then and it hadn't stopped Sehun from looking, no matter how guilty he felt afterwards.

The guilty feeling always doubled whenever he laid in bed and indulged himself in thoughts of Chanyeol. The fact that he wasn't available only made Sehun's crush worse if that was possible.

Was it the feeling of forbidden love? He wasn't sure.

Sehun got to work preparing the arrangements, which began with stripping the leaves down the stem away. The last step was always his favourite that was when he could become creative and arrange the flowers in the most aesthetically pleasing way possible. Sehun prided himself on always putting his utter most love and care into all the packages but would it be wrong of him to put in the tiniest bit more effort with Chanyeol?... Probably.

“So…” Chanyeol initiated, which startled Sehun enough that he almost cut a finger off with the floral cutters. Fuck. “Anything interesting planned this week?”

All that came to mind was the blind date that had been set up for him by his mother, one he'd been warned not to turn down by his father.

Though Sehun didn't really need to think about it all that much to know it wouldn't be considered interesting.

“well i've got a blind date after work.”

He might go as far as saying the man lost some interest in the conversation as his attention turned back on the framed print of Monet's ‘Water-lilies 1914’ painting.

Sehun wasn't too upset, it was his most prized possession aside from the shop. Art should appreciate art.

“... With a woman.” The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop himself. If he’d been alone, he would have smacked his lips for having such an idiotic life of their own. Now it was out in the open, he grimaced at the thought.

Sehun was brought up in a serious religious family, which of course resulted in one problem.

None of them knew he was gay.

Monet was soon forgotten as Chanyeol whipped his head around to look at Sehun. He wasn't very subtle with the shock painted across his face but that was okay. Chanyeol just looked so cute with his wide eyes and his mouth gaped open.

“I thought you were gay?”

The question clearly wasn't supposed to be asked out loud as Chanyeol's eyes managed to widen even more. It was almost comical.

The pink that quickly dusted his rounded mochi like cheeks however was far from comical, Sehun wondered if he could replace Monet with that picture.

Sehun tried not to dwell on that thought and he soon couldn't stop the laughter that managed to slip past his lips. He didn't want to fuel the man's embarrassment but as the blush turned a darker shade of pink he counted it as a small victory .

“I am but let's just say my family wouldn't be very happy to know this about me.”

“Oh… I'm sorry.”

Sehun shrugged, if he thought too much about the subject he would only feel down and he refused to let family matters interfere with the lovely vibes in his shop.

Only boy problems could occasionally interfere with those vibes.

The flowers had finished being arranged while Sehun basked in Chanyeol's attention. For the amount of arrangements he had to make for the coffee shop it never seemed like there was enough time to just enjoy his crushes presence.

It really was a shame.

“Well i’ve finally finished.” Sehun announced.

He placed them all into a large bag delicately so none could get damaged during the short jostling journey across the street.

Chanyeol carefully took the bag, it was a drastic change to when he'd first come to pick up the flowers. Sehun had almost cried twice that day; first from the sight of his flowers being handled so carelessly. Second from relief once he'd realised none had in fact sustained any damage.

They'd both said their goodbyes and Chanyeol was halfway out the door before he suddenly turned.

“Enjoy your date... Maybe you two can joke over the situation and become friends!”

Ever the optimistic.

The last wave through the window made Sehun smile to himself. He hoped his good mood would last as he dealt with his parents and the date.

“Is it safe to come back in now?”

Sehun nodded, his eyes still trained on Chanyeol through the window. He used to tell himself it was only to make sure the flowers arrived safely at the coffee shop.

Originally it was.

“I don't know why I have to hide whenever he comes.”

“Because i'm embarrassed…”

That wasn't entirely a lie, Sehun just wanted to bask in Chanyeol's presence while he could without Jongin there to ruin it. So he sent his best friend upstairs to their apartment or in the back to do literally anything else.

“You can't be embarrassed around me. We experimented together when we discovered our sexuality!”

“Stop bringing that up!” Sehun shouted, his attention finally turned to Jongin as he aimed to hit him.

Jongin dodged away and let out that high pitched giggle. He had no shame sometimes.

Once the two had calmed down and buckled down to work, Jongin finally lost his mini game to curiosity.

“So how did it go?”

“I told him about the blind da-”

“Hold up, you did what?!” Jongin interrupted.

“I also slipped that it was a woman…”

“Oh hunnie, you stupid boy.”

Sehun pouted down at the workshop table, it's not like telling Chanyeol had really changed anything, especially once he clarified the fact that he was gay but bringing up the subject in the first place was very stupid.

Something more professional and boring would have been a better option, for example taking his dog to the vets for his diet -- everyone loved a conversation about dogs.

It was too late to do anything about it now and all he wanted was to just wallow in self pity and watch tv -- that was supposed to be Sehun's  typical monday evening.

“Please help me get out of the blind date.”

“Don’t change the subject.” Jongin chuckled, his attention going back to the flowers. “... Call me if you need to though and i’ll save you.”

“You are the best.”

“I know.”

\---

Sehun should have been given a medal for how well he dealt with his mother's shit.

This was the first blind date he'd actually agreed to go on. Apparently all the excuses before had worked a lot better than this one. He'd have to make a note that ‘I just don't want to’ was a no go for next time.

“Oh look how handsome!”

His mother had just finished with the hair gel. She’d given him a slightly pushed back hairstyle. No lie it was his favourite but he could have easily done this by himself at his own apartment.

She had insisted that Sehun got ready over at their house. It must have been a really exciting moment, for her anyway. It was her date and he was just the game piece.

“Thank you, I can finish getting ready by myself.” Sehun tried to be polite in order for her to leave.

“If you insist… Don’t mess up your hair!”

Sehun sighed in relief once he was left alone. He loved his mom but it was too much. The stress of the date was enough without anything else added on top of that.

The suit -- which he'd been allowed to choose himself -- looked nice once it was on.

There was no tie to keep the look slightly casual and the first few buttons were left undone to show his golden cross necklace, which sat perfectly in the hollow of his throat. His mother would appreciate that little detail.

Sehun decided he would use his favourite perfume from jo malone as a personal comfort.

Once the look was as complete as it could be, he left his old room and headed downstairs,

He double checked his pockets to make sure nothing was missing, embarrassment was something Sehun strived to avoid.

“She's not going to know what hit her!” His mother gushed. She fussed over his suit and made sure nothing was out of place.

“mom pleaseee!”

“oh hush.”

Sehun glanced down when something was pushed into the breast pocket of his suit jacket. He had to refrain from rolling his eyes when he saw it was a talisman.

“For good luck.”

There was no point in arguing, the talisman would still end up in his pocket for the date.

He felt nervous as his mother drove closer to the restaurant. How was he to tell his date that it wouldn’t go anywhere without revealing that he was actually gay? There was a small chance she would be nice and wouldn't dream of telling his family about that but he couldn't risk it.

Not now.

This is why he'd always stood his ground and made excuses to not go and yet here he was.

Being backed into a corner like this was awful.

“Do you need picking up after your date?” His mother asked as she pulled over in a lucky spare parking spot. _Damn why was everything going so smoothly?_

The fact that his mother never failed to baby him almost made Sehun curse. It was getting old and fast

“No… I'll take a taxi back.”

“Are you sure that's safe honey? I'm worried about you.”

Sehun all but rushed out of the car and then bent down so he could see his mother. He patted the pocket that held the talisman. “Don't worry i should be full of luck tonight.”

“Don't forget to come home after your date so you can tell me everything that happened.”

Once he agreed with a fake smile and a small wave, his mother drove off into the traffic.

Well there went his only chance of escape, not that it was much better than being forced to sit through this shit show.

For a blind date the restaurant seemed extremely over the top. His eyes bulged as he took in the exquisite interior. The restaurant practically dripped in money, with the golden chandeliers that left glistening reflections on the walls as they were suspended above the customers. The gold and cream colour scheme was simple, yet opulent, and the amount of glass in the spacious restaurant gave a sense that everything would come shattering down. Sehun was suddenly reminded of the Yucca Filamentosa known for it's beautiful flowers and sharp leaves.

With the wages from the flower shop he would never have dreamed of stepping foot inside. Sehun had tried to refuse when his parents told him they'd pay but as always the argument went in their favour.

It was only as he followed the waiter to his table, that Sehun was able to see the reason for all the glass, the setting sun cast into the restaurant and created subtle rainbows around the room. It was beautiful.

\---

Sehun had been sitting at the table for just over an hour with no sign of the blind date showing up, the sun had set long ago. He’d considered asking Jongin to join him but his best friend was probably busy sat in front of the tv with a box of chicken.

On one hand now he was clearly being stood up, he could stop thinking of excuses on why this couldn't go further. On the other hand, Sehun was extremely embarrassed, something he'd aimed to avoid. Where was the hole that would come and swallow him up when he needed it?

“Excuse me sir?”

Sehun started at the voice, his knee banged against the table which resulted in his free water spilt everywhere. It only helped to fuel the embarrassment.

Seriously that hole was very much needed right now.

“...Yes?”

“I'm sorry sir but if your date is late or not showing up, I need to ask you to move to the bar area to wait or to leave. The restaurant is quite busy and we need the table…”

“... O-Of course, I'm sorry”

Sehun felt his face go hot as the blood rushed there -- it clearly knew how embarrassed he was. He shifted his gaze around the room, luck was on his side as no one seemed to notice his misfortune.

So much for good fortune, this night was going down in the history of worst first -- i'm gay and don't know how to tell my parents so i accepted the date -- dates. He should have called Jongin.

He was very much prepared to just admit defeat and leave before his embarrassment could reach new levels.

That was until he was startled once again as someone slumped down into the seat across from him. His poor knee couldn't handle much more assault.

“Sorry i'm late!”

Sehun expected to see a frazzled looking young woman, a handsome stranger instead was definitely a surprise, who for some reason looked familiar.

The waiter bowed, clearly annoyed that the table was now occupied by two people, how it should be. Sehun barely bowed his head in response, his focus was stuck on the beautiful man.

He was dressed in a dashing pink blazer which was complemented by an elegant necktie. The rest of his outfit though beautiful was a plain black.

Sehun remembered mumbling a small thank you before his eyes focused on the rings that rounded off the outfit. The mind was a dirty thing at times, the idea of how the cool metal of those rings would feel against the warmth of his ass after a good spanking almost had him sporting a hard on.

Maybe the talisman did bring good fortune after all.

It was only when Sehun was able to fully focus on the stranger’s face that he recognised him.

“Oh my god… You're Chanyeol's boyfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fic i've ever written and posted so I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Come and scream at me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/bubsyeol)


	2. Chapter 2

Sehun was still in the midst of trying to keep his giddiness in check when Junmyeon pulled over outside his parent's house.

“Thank you for saving me tonight.”

“It’s no problem, I couldn't let someone so beautiful be shown up like that.”

Sehun felt himself flush for the nth time that night, Junmyeon had been making similar compliments the entire time they'd been together. He knew the man was probably only hoping to make him feel better after being stood up.

He was dating Chanyeol and there was no way he'd be interested in someone like Sehun anyway.

_Don't get your hopes up._

“I should probably go in, it's kinda late.”

“Ahh of course... Wait there.”

Junmyeon was out of the car and coming round to open the passenger side door before Sehun could question him.

“... Thank you.”

“It's a shame we didn't get to spend more time together, maybe next time?”

_Next time?_

Sehun could only nod in response like an idiot, though it seemed to be enough for Junmyeon who smiled happily. He was satisfied with being friends, just being friends with Chanyeol would be nice too.

Once Junmyeon eventually drove off, Sehun couldn't help but wish the night wasn't over.

“Baby, is that you? Come inside it's cold out.”

With a sigh, Sehun stopped looking down the street after Junmyeon's car. His reality was coming back to his parents to report about a failed blind date.

“... Coming.”

The house was considerably warmer than outside, he hadn't realised how cold he'd been while lost in thought.

His mother handed him a warm glass of milk and covered him with a blanket as he slumped down onto the cozy couch. He was too tired to even bother starting an argument over how he wasn't a baby.

Sehun was drained from the long day both physically and emotionally.

Sleep would be nice. He hoped that would happen at some point.

“So how was your date? Was she nice? Her mother said she was similar to you in personality and that she didn't seem interested in dating but I figured you'd both hit it off and realise you're missing out. Was the restau-”

“Mom you're rambling.”

How could he tell her about being stood up? It would break her heart… That was the only option though, Sehun couldn't possibly keep up anymore lies, especially when it involved another person. It wasn't like the two had met and discussed what to do in detail.

“I'm sorry honey, did you have a good time on your date?”

“Actually… She stood me up.” he mumbled.

Sehun drank his milk in silence while his mom ranted on and on about his blind date. He glanced over at his father whose attention was  on the TV while occasionally humming whenever necessary. He clearly had no interest in the matter. Sehun didn't either.

“How could she just not show up after what we did for the both of you! Do you know how expensive that restaurant was?!”

“I’m gonna go to bed, I have work tomorrow.”

The attention quickly turned on him, and he shrank back into the couch.

“Why is it that you can never get a girlfriend hmm? It's because all you do is fuss over your shop and hang around with that friend of yours, it's embarrassing!”

It wasn't the first time this conversation had been directed at him and it certainly wouldn't be the last but it never failed to make Sehun feel like shit. He wasn't interested in women and men didn't seem to be interested in him so what option did he have but to give his all to the flower shop.

Sehun glanced at both of his parents before avoiding eye contact. Should he tell them? Maybe they'd accept him, he was still their son after all. Neither of them had ever really spoken about their opinions on sexuality, so maybe they were fine with it, and he'd worried about nothing.

He felt short of breath as the anxiety ate away at him.

Everything would be okay, he could tell them.

As Sehun sat up to finally reveal the truth, his father spoke up for the first time. “Son just go upstairs.”

He flinched in shock at being interrupted and looked at his father with wide eyes, who only silently nodded in the direction of the stairs. Sehun only hesitated for a second before he bowed quickly and escaped upstairs.

_This was a mistake._

How could he think of telling them? They were both too blinded by their love for God. It was better for everyone if he just kept giving his all to ‘Oh Blossoms’ and didn't think about dating.

He was destined to remain alone, he shouldn't fight it.

Sehun could feel a panic attack coming on and slumped down against his bedroom door. He pressed his face into his knees and squeezed his eyes shut.

_Just breathe deeply._

_You're okay._

\----

Once the panic attack had passed and Sehun was comfortable in his old bed, he sent a message to Jongin asking him to open up the shop in the morning. He knew his mother would have him sit and eat breakfast before leaving for work, that was if she still wasn't in a mood over the blind date.

Now he was alone, he began to daydream about the time he'd spent with Junmyeon. The man had been in the restaurant for a business meal -- he was a lawyer -- it was then that the first compliment had been made, saying how he couldn't in good conscience let someone so beautiful be stood up and embarrassed. Sehun flushed more than he ever thought possible.

The only real downside to the evening was that Junmyeon had obviously already eaten, so he just ordered a coffee while Sehun ate his meal which was kind of awkward.

Sehun let himself get stuck in a whirlpool of thoughts over how the evening would have been if the date had actually been with Junmyeon. He would have shown up with flowers from the shop. His date probably wouldn't have known what all the meanings of them were but Sehun would have been more than happy to tell him, if he was interested. The night might have even ended with a goodnight kiss if he was lucky. If he was really lucky they could have taken it further; he wasn't against having sex on the first date.

When Sehun realised his thoughts had become dirty, he pressed his face into the pillow. How could he think like this over someone in a relationship? Especially when he also had a crush on said man's boyfriend.

_Everything was shit._

He eventually drifted off with a guilty feeling in his heart.

_Sehun sat in the passenger's side of Junmyeon's car, his date had offered to drop him off._

_“I had a great time tonight.” He spoke up._

_The hesitation to leave the car paid off as Junmyeon placed his hand on Sehun's thigh._

_“We should make the date last longer next time okay?”_

_Sehun finally turned his head once he’d gotten his rosy cheeks under control and was instantly met by a pair of lips. He gasped in shock -- this was his first kiss -- before melting into the kiss, and he tried to use the knowledge he'd learned about kissing from books and shows. He was quick to let the man lead though as he seemed to be more experienced._

_Kissing wasn't as good as everyone made it out to be but it was also kind of hot._

_Another gasp left his lips as Junmyeon pressed them both sideways against the door, the seatbelt was cutting into his skin, but he ignored the pain in favour of continuing. Junmyeon's lips then started to kiss along Sehun's jaw and down his neck._

_This had to be a dream, in what world would someone so beautiful be interested in him enough to potentially have sex._

_It was at that moment that Sehun opened his eyes and made eye contact with Chanyeol over Junmyeon's shoulder. He winked and then pressed his plump lips against his boyfriends jaw. Sehun's breath was stolen away as they both pressed against him, the windows of the car had begun to steam up._

_He felt restless as the heat built up and pressed against him, threatening to take over. The couple seemed to be in competition on who could rile Sehun up more, it quickly went in Chanyeol's favour as they finally shared a long awaited kiss._

_This couldn't be real, how could he be kissing his crush and his crushes boyfriend so freely?_

Sehun awoke with a start and sat breathing heavily in bed. _What was that?_

The guilty feeling hit him harder than ever and Sehun clenched his hand against his chest. How could he be having this kind of dream? He’d only ever had a dirty dream about Chanyeol once and that was before finding out he was taken -- not even after jerking off to the said man -- yet here he was greedily dreaming of them both.

Tears sprung to his eyes and Sehun flopped back down on the bed, pressing his face into the pillow to muffle his sobs.

How could he ever face Chanyeol and potentially Junmyeon again?

\----

The next Monday, Sehun had managed to shove Jongin into the backroom just as Chanyeol walked through the door.

He'd considered letting his best friend stay just to ease the tension he knew was going to be thick in the small shop but Jongin knew everything and Sehun couldn't trust him to keep his mouth shut.

“Hello.” Chanyeol initiated the conversation today, Sehun was kind of grateful, he'd been preparing to just do his job in ashamed silence.

“Hi…”

“So Junmyeon told me what happened.”

Sehun felt himself flush and quickly began preparing the flowers to avoid Chanyeol's gaze. He'd fully expected the boyfriends to talk about his misfortune last week, but he still wasn't prepared.

He wondered if the two had laughed about it. No matter how much he wanted to make the pair out to be bad guys to feel better he already knew they were both like angels.

Again it was so unfair.

“I'm sorry… Should I not have brought it up?”

“O-Oh no it's fine.”  

_Fuck_

“I can't believe you got stood up, I know you weren't really interested but I’ve been stood up before I know how embarrassing it is.”

Sehun really couldn't imagine someone like Chanyeol being stood up. Who would ever do that to someone so ethereal?

“Ha yeah it was super embarrassing but thanks to your boyfriend who saved the day… God i wish he was my boyfriend.”

As soon as the words left his lips, Sehun's eyes widened. What the fuck was he saying?

It was like being back at the restaurant wanting the ground to swallow him whole but this time it was ten times worse. He was willing to dig the ground up if it got him out of this conversation faster.

“He always gets compliments like that.” Thankfully Chanyeol just laughed it off. “I'm offended, don't you want me to be your boyfriend?”

“Is everything a competition with you?”

“Pretty much.”

Sehun only laughed in response, at least he hadn't risked giving away the crush he'd been festering for months.

He put his full attention back on the flowers, It was honestly the first time since Chanyeol had started appearing every Monday that he didn't want to stay in his presence for much longer.

Chanyeol had moved onto study the flowers, though if Sehun felt eyes on him occasionally he pointedly ignored it.

“Okay and finished.”

Sehun slid the bag across the counter carefully and managed to plaster on a genuine smile as Chanyeol approached.

Once the bag was in his hands, Chanyeol then proceeded to playfully pretend to drop them. Even if the flowers were carefully handled in this joke and were never in any real danger, Sehun still felt his heart drop out of his body.

He gasped in shock and pressed a hand against his chest. His body had already broke out in a cold sweat.

“What are you doing?! Be careful!”

“It's okay, they are okay.” Chanyeol reassured. “... I just love seeing how much you care for flowers.”

With that said, his crush walked out of the shop like he hadn't just taken ten years off Sehun's life and then restored them just as fast.

Chanyeol had acted differently than when he usually came in, it was mostly just a greeting and a professionally friendly conversation. Sehun liked this side of him.

Though it did nothing but bring Sehun's hopes up. He was upset that he didn't stand a chance which only resulted in him feeling guilty and insecure.

Sehun didn't even realise Chanyeol had left until Jongin was squealing in his ear, and he’d begun to go deaf.

“Oh my god he was totally flirting with you!”

Sometimes Jongin came out with the stupidest shit.

“Why would he flirt with me? He’s got like the perfectest boyfriend.”

“First of all perfectest isn't a word and Second, he was totally flirting!”

Sehun started to sulk as soon as Jongin corrected him. It was a common occurrence for him to sulk, especially around his best friend. He was only a baby after all.

His emotions had been all over the place for the past week since failing to come out to his parents and then the dream. Jongin only gave him more hope in his hopeless love life and that was cause for a full-blown pout.  

“Shut up he wasn't.”

“If you say so; my sulky baby!”

\----

Later that evening as Sehun locked up, he had the joy of seeing Junmyeon pick Chanyeol up from work through the window.

As if Chanyeol would flirt when he got to go home with that handsome angel every day.

Sehun had already locked up the doors and flipped the sign to close, but he stood and just watched the two greet each other. The height difference between the two was so cute as they came together for a kiss.

The sudden thought of his dream left him feeling like a creep as he shamelessly stared. They were clearly in love and there Sehun was picturing himself with both of them.

He was about to move away from the window to give the couple some privacy when they both looked over in his direction. Sehun cursed, knowing he was terribly visible with the main shop lights still on.

Sehun thought about dashing for cover but found himself rooted to the spot under their pleased gazes. _Pleased?_

At that moment Junmyeon lifted his hand and blew a kiss before the duo smiled brightly. It was  then that Sehun dropped to the floor and pressed himself against the wall underneath the window.

_What the fuck?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sehun is baby.
> 
> Come and say hi on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/bubsyeol) I want friends.
> 
> Comments are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

“How long are you going to walk around all dazed like a zombie?”

“How long are you going to stand around pretending to work?” Sehun muttered as he swept lazily at the petals and leaves messing up the floor near the workbench while Jongin feigned preparing a bouquet. He was normally one to be diligent in the cleanup but he was feeling out of it.

“Probably when you stop doing the same.” Jongin wasn't fast enough to avoid Sehun's sudden hit. He was proud of that one, Jongin's reflexes were normally too fast for him.

“Ha! How’s that for dazed?”

His best friend was right though, Sehun had been pretty much out of it over the course of the last couple Mondays. He was trying to make sense of the events from yesterday, they were on repeat in his mind but it just wasn't coming together.

Sehun wondered why they were acting like that, granted he didn't have many experiences with friends. Maybe that was just how the duo initiated close friendships. It was weird though.

“You were just lucky…” Now it was time for Jongin's famous pout. _What a baby._

“Stop being a baby.”

“Me? I’m the baby?” Sehun just snorted and nudged Jongin away from the workbench to take over arranging the flowers. His concentration normally kicked in at this stage, but he still wasn't in the right mind frame.

“Just for that comment; I'm gonna go to the coffee shop and check out your little crush!”

Jongin was out the door before he could get his hands on him. Sehun all but pressed himself against the glass of the door, and frantically waved his hands when Jongin glanced back. His mind had gone blank with panic, and he felt like he could throw up.

The idiot just smirked before entering the danger zone. Sehun felt worse at slightly being able to see Jongin approach Chanyeol, so he turned around, his fingers all but ripping the hair from his scalp. The stress dawned over him, threatening to consume him whole.

_Don't panic._

_Your friend isn't evil._

_You are fine…_

By the time Jongin returned, Sehun was crouched down near the window going over all the possible scenarios in his head. Thankfully he hadn't had a panic attack, but he was damn near close to one.

Sehun sprung up and crowded Jongin with wild eyes, the anger at his best friend rapidly seeped in and replaced the panic. “What the fuck?!”

“Chill out.”

“Did you say anything to him? Jongin I swear to God!”

Jongin waved a coffee cup in Sehun's face then proceed to take a sip. He struggled to keep the look of disgust off his face. “I just wanted some coffee.”

“Bullshit. You don't even like-- Seriously what were you doing?”

“Well what do you expect Sehun? You always push me away whenever Chanyeol shows up... I just wanted to check him out for myself, make sure he was the right person to unknowingly hold my best friend’s heart in his hands.” Jongin was obviously going for a guilt trip but it still made Sehun feel sorry. He had pushed his friend away.

Sehun was ready to hug it out and still beg to know if Jongin had said anything stupid to Chanyeol when the man suddenly smirked. “This coffee is for you by the way.”

“What?”

“I introduced myself as your best friend, and said I was there to get a coffee for you.” Jongin pushed the coffee into Sehun's hands and then walked behind the counter. “Your boy jumped at the opportunity and told me it was on the house.”

“He's not my boy...”

Sehun finally looked at the cup, Jongin was most likely lying about Chanyeol jumping at the chance but his heart fluttered at the idea. Sehun flushed as he saw a little ‘Hi’ followed by a badly drawn heart. He didn't mind though; it was super cute. He shook his head from the thoughts. Chanyeol was probably just trying to be friendly.

He sipped at the coffee, hoping the cup would hide some of his rosy cheeks from Jongin.

It was silent from then on as the two got to work arranging bouquets, their recent booking was for a wedding, so they normally spent a few days trying to meet the brides ideas for the arrangements. Sehun normally advised on flowers that went well together or the meanings. Brides tended to be quite picky on those details as they didn't want flowers bringing bad luck to the wedding.

“What if they have an open relationship?” Jongin finally spoke up. He'd looked distracted for a while, Sehun had almost chastised him for not giving the flowers enough care.

“What are you talking about?”

“I mean from what you've told me and from what I’ve heard myself, the couple are clearly flirting, and they aren't being secretive about it… So an open relationship makes sense.”

Sehun scoffed, not taking his eyes off the flowers placed neatly on the workbench. “There is no way, they are super in love.”  

“Just because they are in love doesn't mean they can't have an open relationship.” Sehun glanced over at the coffee cup, the little message glaring back at him.

“That doesn't make sense Jongin, aren't those relationships for unhappy couples who want a break without leaving each other?”

“You are so innocent.”  

“And even if they were in an open relationship why would either of them want me?”

“Probably because you're fucking gorgeous and amazing.” Jongin clung to Sehun as clear disbelief spread across his face. “Oh my dense, insecure baby!”

\----

_A gasp left his lips as Junmyeon pressed them both sideways against the door, the seat belt was cutting into his skin, but he ignored the pain. Junmyeon's lips then started to kiss along Sehun's jaw and down his neck._

_It was at that moment that Sehun opened his eyes and made eye contact with Chanyeol over Junmyeon's shoulder. He winked and then pressed his plump lips against his boyfriends jaw. Sehun’s breath was stolen away as they pressed against him, the windows of the car began to steam up._

_He felt restless as the heat built up and pressed against him, threatening to take over. The couple seemed to be in competition on who could rile Sehun up more, it quickly went in Chanyeol's favour as they finally shared a long awaited kiss._

_Junmyeon shifted and let out a groan as his knee collided with the gearbox. “Let's take this to the backseat.”_

_Sehun wasn't in the right frame of mind as he reluctantly broke his kiss with chanyeol and undid the seat belt holding him captive. He didn't even think about how his apartment was so close and just maneuvered himself into the backseat with the couple. He definitely wasn’t in the right frame of mind to think of getting caught._

_He wouldn't dare say, but he was desperate to lose his virginity._

_The kissing resumed with Chanyeol, this was his moment to really relish in finally getting to kiss his longtime crush. Junmyeon grabbed his hand after a moment and placed it against a hard sweaty chest, his hand was then guided down well-defined abs._

_Sehun pulled away from Chanyeol and looked at Junmyeon. His mouth watered as he took in the man’s exposed upper half. “Unbutton my jeans for me sweetheart?”_

_As Sehun complied and fumbled with the button, Chanyeol pressed kisses along his neck, and began to unbutton his shirt for him. It was only when his arms were free that the shirt was able to be removed. “God look at you.”_

_Chanyeol glided his hand down Sehun's torso as he whispered praises in his ear of how hot he was. If Sehun wasn't already flushed from the heat, he would have been embarrassed._

_Junmyeon grabbed his hand again when he was bored with not getting attention and directed it to his now undone jeans. Chanyeol shuffled them both slightly closer and Sehun gulped his nerves down before sliding his hands into Junmyeon's briefs._

Sehun once again woke with a start, and he breathed heavily as the memories of the dream hit him. How could he be having that dream again. Sehun pressed his face into the crook of his elbow as the tears sprung from his eyes.

The coffee cup had clearly given his mind a nugget of hope.

It was only once he'd calmed down that he felt stickiness in his briefs. Sehun rushed to check under the sheets and a fresh wave of tears hits as he realised he'd had a wet dream.

He'd only had a wet dream once before and even then he'd only felt embarrassed but now he had this guilt crashing over him as well.

Sehun hurried into the shower, hoping to wash away all the disgust. He let go and just sobbed loudly, Jongin was a deep sleeper, if the noisy shower and any crying he'd done in the past didn't wake him up. It certainly wouldn’t now.

Once his skin was rubbed raw, and he still wasn't feeling any less wrong, Sehun just got out of the shower and decided to get ready for the day. It was an early Thursday morning, the sun was still rising when he checked out of the window. Opening the shop earlier than usual might be a nice change.

The flower shop looked lovely in the morning glow as he headed to the doors, towel still wrapped around his neck. The flowers had brightened his mood a little, but he didn't think they could shift the dark cloud that had formed over his head.

Sehun lost himself in thought, he wondered why Chanyeol had left the heart on the coffee cup. He briefly wondered if they truly were interested in him or if they were messing with him.

He brushed that thought away quickly, no they just wanted to be friends. He'd only been given a small slice of Chanyeol’s personality, but he did seem bubbly, so he probably just thought the heart was a cute touch. A happy let's be friends heart. There was no way Jongin was right, and they were interested in him. It sounded so wrong.

That would be a dream come true, but it was just that… A dream.

Sehun noticed movement out of the corner of his eyes and glanced over in that direction only to startle enough to drop his keys when he noticed the couple stood there. Speak of the devils. They both laughed with each other when Sehun noticed them. How long had they been stood there?

He didn’t hesitate for long before he dashed off to the backroom, keys be damned. Sehun slumped down in a stool and sighed heavily. They were laughing at him.

_God that was so embarrassing._

\----

By the time Friday night had rolled around, Jongin was all but falling to his knees as he begged for Sehun to buy them takeaway. He didn't know why the pouty man couldn't order his own, but he was more than happy to indulge him. The week had been shitty and winding down with a good takeaway and a film sounded great.

Only when it was time to head to the restaurant to pick up the stupid specific food that couldn't be delivered did Sehun pulled his jacket over his hoodie.

“Hurry up!”

Sehun glared at Jongin without any heat behind it and then headed out, the place wasn't that far away but it was cold out.

The restaurant surprisingly wasn’t too crowded considering it was a Friday night. The lack of bodies made it easy for Sehun to notice two people he would much rather avoid sitting at a back table. Fuck them for looking so beautiful.  

He hoped they wouldn't notice him and let out a big sigh to gather a slither of confidence before walking to the counter to collect the food. Hopefully it wouldn't take long, and he could rush out of there with the couple being none the wiser.

The plan didn't go in his favour as when he turned around after being told to wait, he accidentally made eye contact, they both then waved for him to come over. With a more subtle sigh this time, Sehun headed over to the table. “... Hi.”

Junmyeon quickly pulled a chair over for him and Sehun was very quickly sat in front of the couple who by this point were both his crushes.

“It's so funny running into you here.” Chanyeol said, smiling with all his teeth. That really wasn't fair. Junmyeon was quick to pipe in as well.

“It’s nice to properly see you again, so what brings you here?”

Sehun gestured to the order number on his receipt, he hoped they'd take the hint from that alone about his need to go, but he added a comment as well. “My roommate, Jongin, begged for takeaway so I came to pick it up for us.”

They both nodded in understanding but clearly his excuse fell on deaf ears as Junmyeon spoke up. “Can we chat until the food is ready then? It shouldn't take long.”

_Chat?_

Before Sehun could ask them what it was they wanted to talk about, Junmyeon leaned forward, a thoughtful look on his face. “What’s your favourite colour?” Chanyeol snorted at that and Junmyeon hit his shoulder before giving Sehun his full attention again.

“Umm… Black?”

Chanyeol was quick to also lean forward. “What is your favourite flower?”

“Cherry blossoms.”

“Why?”

It was Sehun's turn to snort as he watched the two. They genuinely seemed interested, he played with the marks made in the old table to avoid making eye contact. He was gaining too much hope. “What is this? 20 questions?”

“Indulge us.” Junmyeon said.

Sehun gave in and answered without making eye contact. “I've just always loved them, we had a Cherry Blossom tree in the back garden when I was growing up and it was beautiful to see all the petals falling. It was so magical. The whole idea of them representing time fleeting really resonated with me so my dream was to open up a flower shop as soon as possible…”

He trailed off when he realised he'd rambled on. The couple were both giving him soft smiles and Sehun felt the heat rise to his cheeks. Junmyeon was the first to snap out of it, and he seemed to become serious in a flash.

“What do you think about open relationships?”

“Open relationships?” Sehun looked around the room as he thought about it. “Well I’ve never been around anybody in one but it doesn't bother me it's their relationship.”

It was then that Sehun suddenly remembered the conversation he'd had with Jongin. He'd come back from the coffee shop and suddenly was spouting rubbish about an open relationship. He felt his heart clench -- had Jongin spilled and now they were trying to mess with him?

“Well.” Sehun almost flinched when Junmyeon spoke up again, and he quickly studied the couple, trying to see any signs of being messed with. “We've been looking for someone to join our relationship for a while but whenever one of us has been interested the other hasn't… Until now.”

Sehun watched them both with wide eyes. _What was going on?_ Chanyeol then took over. “W-We know it must be weird, we can take it slow… but would you maybe, possibly want to go on a date with us?”

That was all it took for Sehun, they had to be messing with him. That was the kind of situation that happened in romance films not in Sehun's mediocre life. As Sehun felt his anger build up, his order number was called before it could erupt.

He stood up, ignoring the confused look on both their faces before heading to collect the takeout bag. Sehun didn’t even glance back as he rushed out of the restaurant after that.

As Sehun walked home -- faster than usual incase the couple followed him -- thoughts kept racing through his mind. It couldn't be a coincidence that Jongin had mentioned an open relationship so soon before they had.

A realisation that his best friend could have told them he would be there came to him. He had no idea if this was Jongin’s doing but his friend did tend to struggle with secrets. It was the exact reason why Sehun had avoided letting him near Chanyeol.

Another thought crossed Sehun's mind, _if Jongin did do it, was it by mistake or some kind of hatred?_ He didn't think he could handle it being the latter.

None of this made any sense to him.

There were already tears streaming down Sehun’s face as he arrived back to the apartment. There was a thump as Jongin most likely fell off the couch in excitement upon his arrival “Takeaway!”

Sehun dropped the bag as he barreled past Jongin and locked himself in the bathroom. As soon as he reached the toilet; he was throwing up. It must have been from the stress.

He clutched his chest as he slumped over. Jongin was at the door trying to see what was wrong but Sehun ignored him. He could feel the panic attack building up the longer he thought about everything. He wasn’t one to judge a situation so fast, and he wondered if it really was just a massive coincidence. There was no reason for his best friend to do that.

It was too suspicious though, Jongin had met Chanyeol and suddenly he was being asked out. It all sounded perfect… too good to be true.

Sehun didn't know what to trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God when will Sehun stop being tormented and get the two beautiful boyfriends he deserves!
> 
> Come and say hi on [twitter.](http://www.twitter.com/bubsyeol)
> 
> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
